Star Of the County Down
by estelle0
Summary: Arthur Kirkland est un pirate, et ce pour échapper à sa vie guindée, mais également pour se donner le pouvoir de se venger de siècles de mise à l'écart... Et lorsqu'Espagne a le toupet de passer devant lui en souriant, il devient sa nouvelle cible! TRES soft SpUk - OS - truc bizarre


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction que j'ai écrite... Bah à l'improviste, à cause d'une vieille chanson Irlandaise que j'adore, et qui porte le même titre que cette fanfiction!**

* * *

**Je vous conseille de lire ce qui va suivre pour BIEN COMPRENDRE CE QUI SE PASSE!**

**Cette fanfiction est une songfic qui se compose en deux "plans" de lecture. Le point de vue d'Angleterre, et la chanson, qui quelque part, retrace ce qui aurait _dû_ se passer, et ce qui se passe en arrière plan des pensées d'Arthur : elle symbolise ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir s'il n'avait pas été perdu et aussi détruit psychologiquement. OUI, c'est du yaoi SOFT. **

**J'ai laissé les passages en anglais tels quels, mais j'ai traduit en français en faisant les modifications nécessaires pour que le sujet de la chanson soit au masculin, ne soyez pas étonnés!**

* * *

**Wow, qu'est-ce que j'ai pas aimé faire ça! **

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Himayura - coucou gentil monsieur!**

**Raiting : T pour les thèmes abordés**

**Pairing : soft SpUk (Spain X England) (il en sera juste fait mention dans la chanson)**

_Merci aux suggestions de traduction de...Monsieur Connor Kenway, qu'on va appeler comme ça parce qu'elle se reconnaîtra, et aux conseils tout court d'un monsieur que je ne citerai pas ici, ce serait bête qu'il y ait du yaoi sur son CV!_

**Franchement, je poste ça car j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus, mais j'en suis assez...pas déçue, car le résultat est correct, mais disons que je trouve ce projet prétentieux! 'M'enfin, vous êtes là, non? Alors... Vous voudrez bien lire...? *yeux de chiot* Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Star of the County Down**

Arthur Kirkland marchait prudemment, son chapeau piqué de plumes colorées couvert par une capuche. Après tout, il était sur les terres d'Irlande, son frère aîné, et tout comme Ecosse, ce dernier l'aurait volontiers pendu au bout d'une corde.

Mais les priorités d'Arthur n'étaient plus les mêmes, et sa récente passion pour la vie de pirate ne connaissait aucune limite, aucune frontière. Il était libre, et peu importe où il amarrait son bateau, peu importe quel sol il foulait, il n'était plus l'incarnation humaine de l'Angleterre, mais un pirate, un navigateur, un guerrier, et la seule chose qu'il souhaitait réellement, c'était se battre en sentant les embruns mordre son visage. Il voulait être blessé, il voulait souffrir, il voulait vivre.

Ses bottes claquaient sur les pavés de la petite ville. A vrai dire, il ne s'était plus autant enfoncé dans les terres depuis bien des années. Il ne savait pas exactement si ça lui avait manqué, mais il avait eu envie de se déplacer. Son bateau était en réparation, et cela durerait au moins quatre semaines, par la faute de France, qui décidément n'y allait jamais de main morte. Il eut un petit sourire en coin. Son bateau était en mauvais état, mais la tête du français l'était tout autant. Francis était gravement blessé, il le savait, c'était _lui _et _personne d'autre_ qui avait enfoncé son sabre dans le bras du français pour le clouer au pont de son navire avant de le poignarder à plusieurs reprises. Francis était à terre, il était rayonnant, le vieil ennemi était vaincu. Naturellement, il s'en sortirait. Mais jamais plus le français ne reviendrait hanter les mers.

Il quitta la ville et ses tavernes pour s'avancer dans les grandes parcelles d'un vert brillant et éclatant malgré l'été sous le ciel orageux. La route était cette fois constituée de terre boueuse, le vent était humide mais doux. Les pans de son manteau volaient autour de lui, lentement, dans une danse légère. Etait-il nostalgique de son manoir ? De ses chevaux ? De sa propre terre anglaise ? Il ferma les yeux et s'arrêta. Oui, il l'était. Sans aucun doute. Mais qui ne le serait pas ? Il n'y avait que les imbéciles qui ne regardaient pas derrière eux, après tout. Décidant que la route était sûre, il retira sa capuche et redressa ses plumes qui se secouaient paresseusement au vent estival. Il finit par retirer son manteau brun, déambulant dans la campagne irlandaise dans sa redingote pourpre et or, tel le capitaine qu'il était.

Il était fier de tout ça, de ce qu'il portait. Il était fier des pistolets accrochés à sa ceinture, du sabre au manche ouvragé qui pendait à son côté, des cicatrices qui le composaient et des tatouages qui ornaient ses bras. Arthur était fier de lui, fier de son vaisseau, fier de la force qu'il avait obtenue de haute lutte, fier que son nom fasse trembler les océans. Fier de ses hommes, de son équipage dévoué et puissant. Il avait fait des choses discutables, mais il était fier de tous ses combats.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait sur la route, il voyait se dessiner au loin une auberge de passage, au bord de la route. Il avait brusquement envie d'exposer sa force. Les nombreuses breloques qui pendaient à ses oreilles s'entrechoquèrent quand le vent passa dans ses cheveux courts, ébouriffant les plumes qui prenaient fièrement le vent sur son chapeau. Il ouvrit grand la porte.

**Near Banbridge town, in the County Down**

_Près de Banbridge, dans le County Down_

**One morning in July**

_Un matin de Juillet_

**Down a boreen green came a sweet colleen**

_Au détour d'un chemin arriva un beau jeune homme_

**And she smiled as she passed me by.**

_Et il sourit en me dépassant._

**She looked so sweet from her two white feet**

_Il avait l'air si doux de ses deux pieds nus_

**To the sheen of her nut-brown hair**

_Jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux couleur noisette_

**Such a coaxing elf, I'd to shake myself**

_Un elfe si séduisant que j'ai dû me secouer_

**To make sure I was standing there.**

_Pour être certain que c'était bien réel._

* * *

L'homme sortit brusquement, comme jeté dehors après une bagarre. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat vert sombre, brûlant et insoutenable. Ses longs cheveux bruns tourbillonnèrent un bref instant autour de lui, avant qu'ils ne soient étouffés par un tricorne sombre et garni de chaînettes d'or qui cliquetaient.

Espagne était là. Devant lui.

Ce dernier l'observa quelques instants, sourit ironiquement, lui fit une ébauche de révérence moqueuse avant de continuer sa route, en état d'ébriété avancé, pieds nus dans la boue, ayant visiblement oublié ses bottes dans la taverne.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo était plus qu'un ennemi. Il était juste _lui_, il n'avait rien à faire là, malgré son amitié notable pour Irlande.

Espagne, depuis quelques années, raflait tout. L'or, les découvertes, les combats. Il était une nation fière et puissante, entourée d'alliés. Les palais fleurissaient partout sur ses terres comme des fleurs aux pétales étincelantes. Arthur n'avait jamais supporté ça. Après la disparition de Francis du monde de la piraterie, il devait l'avouer, la recherche d'un nouveau but, d'un nouveau concurrent, d'un nouvel ennemi à abattre l'obsédait. L'anglais ne faisait jamais rien pour rien, et sillonner les mers ne lui procurait la satisfaction suffisante que lorsqu'il le faisait pour voir un homme à terre.

Antonio serait le suivant. Cet homme que tout le monde appréciait, qui s'infiltrait même dans la propre famille d'Arthur, qui souriait de façon insolente à tout et tout le monde. Arthur rêvait brusquement de le voir souffrir devant lui, de le voir saigner, de voir ses mains tâchées du sang de l'espagnol.

Il voulait couler sa flotte devant lui, fusiller ses hommes, observer ses yeux devant le massacre, s'en repaître encore et encore.

Arthur sentit la haine et l'amour du challenge revenir lui chauffer le sang à blanc. Depuis qu'il avait cessé les explorations pour se concentrer sur la piraterie, Antonio était son ennemi le plus vigoureux avec Francis. Et le simple fait que l'espagnol ose se poster devant lui venait de sceller son destin. Il allait l'écraser.

C'était sa mission.

**Oh, from Bantry Bay up to Derry Quay**

_Oh, de Bantry Bay jusqu'aux Derry Quay_

**And from Galway to Dublin town**

_Et de Galway jusqu'à Dublin_

**No maid I've seen like the sweet colleen**

_Je n'ai jamais vu de jeune homme_

**That I met in the County Down.**

_Comme celui que j'ai rencontré dans le County Down._

* * *

Arthur allait enfin pouvoir repartir en mer. Et se consacrer à son nouveau but. Détruire Antonio et son bateau corps et biens.

Son équipage sentait le changement et la fougue du capitaine. Il gardait soigneusement pour lui la future destination, comme un trésor qui le réjouissait plus que toutes les richesses amassées dans les cales et d'ores et déjà partagées entre tous.

Arthur connaissait très bien les préoccupations de l'espagnol. L'or et les joyaux étaient secondaires. Ce qui l'intéressait plus que tout, c'était l'esprit de revanche. Son monopole total commençait à s'effriter, et Arthur connaissait ce sentiment. Cette _haine_ qui vous tord l'estomac lorsque tout vous échappe. Il allait poursuivre ses actions, près des côtes des colonies d'Antonio. Et l'intérêt de l'espagnol pour son vaisseau amiral se manifesterait immédiatement.

Inspirant calmement, un sourire délicieux aux lèvres, Arthur Kirkland tenait fermement le gouvernail. Il savait que la victoire n'était pas assurée. Mais sa folie, elle, était belle et bien présente.

Depuis toujours, le monde ne l'avait pas craint. Ou du moins, l'avait craint trop tard. En devenant la terreur des sept mers, il comptait bien s'imposer. Détruire l'ordre établi entre les pays. Et surtout, puisqu'aucun pays ne semblait disposé à l'apprécier, il allait éliminer tous ceux qui osaient approcher son niveau un par un.

La haine qui le dévorait était totale et brûlante, la soif de liberté et de vengeance qui l'animait était si grande que tous les océans du globe n'auraient pas suffi à l'étancher. Il se laisserait porter par les courants de sa haine profonde et irrémédiable envers l'humanité et les autres pays, et il les détruirait _tous_. Un par un. Chaque menace, chaque monstre qui l'avait terrorisé, chaque ordure qui avait menacé ses terres… Il leur ferait subir le même sort qu'à Francis. Une vengeance pure et immédiate.

Il les déchiquetterait, il ferait d'eux des fantômes à peine aptes à marcher. Il leur montrerait qu'ils avaient eu tort de le dénigrer. Qu'ils avaient eu tort de l'écarter si injustement. Ils avaient décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec eux, comme eux ? Parfait. Alors Arthur Kirkland serait libre, fou, et contre eux. Prêt à tout pour les faire tomber.

Les ponts de leurs bateaux seraient aussi rouges que sa redingote, il irait les chercher un par un s'il fallait.

Et Antonio serait le suivant. Il lui arracherait cet amour que tous avaient pour lui. Il ferait de lui une brebis galeuse, incapable de servir à quiconque, rejetée de tous. Il lui arracherait tout ce qu'il pouvait, le blesserait pour tout le siècle prochain, il se baignerait dans son désespoir. Il regarderait son regard désespéré, et il se repaîtrait de l'abandon de l'espagnol par ses « amis » pays. Il regarderait l'espagnol devenir le paria qu'il avait toujours été.

Il allait regretter de lui avoir souri ce jour-là, d'avoir semblé heureux, accepté, complet.

Arthur avait voyagé sur toutes les mers qu'il avait pu atteindre, et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi complet qu'en contemplant Francis, son uniforme bleu ciel taché de sang, et son expression terrifiée.

Il espérait sincèrement que sa lutte contre Espagne lui apporterait une telle satisfaction.

Pendant quelques secondes, il pense à Amérique, qui l'attendait à la maison. Il n'avait pas pensé à le visiter. Sans doute aurait-il grandi à son retour. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'élever. Il avait été égoïste. Il n'avait pas la morale, pas l'esprit, pas ce qu'il fallait pour élever cet enfant.

Puis Antonio et son air heureux prit le dessus. Antonio qui n'était pas fou, Antonio qui n'avait aucun complexe, Antonio adoré de tous, Antonio qui pouvait élever son morceau d'Italie sans se poser de questions, parce que _lui_ était encore mentalement sain.

Peu importe les endroits qu'il avait visités, jamais rien de ce qu'il avait vu ne l'avait autant mit hors de lui. Il le trouverait.

Oh oui.

Il le trouverait.

**I've travelled a bit, but never was hit**

_J'ai un peu voyagé, mais je n'ai jamais été atteint par l'amour_

**Since my roving career began**

_Depuis le début de ma carrière itinérante,_

**But fair and square I surrendered there**

_Mais je me suis loyalement rendu ici,_

**To the charms of young Rose McCann**

_Face aux charmes de ce jeune homme_.

**I'd a heart to let and no tenant yet**

_J'avais un cœur à offrir, sans propriétaire jusqu'à_

**Did I meet with in shawl or gown**

_Ce que je le rencontre,_

**But in she went and I asked no rent**

_Mais il y est entré et je n'ai rien demandé en échange_

**From the star of the County Down.**

_De la part de l'étoile du County Down._

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Arthur, à l'abri dans la baie abritée qu'il s'était choisie, à bord de son vaisseau, observait Espagne avancer lentement et prudemment ses pions.

De petites escarmouches, destinées à l'affaiblir, à le faire manquer de munitions, se généralisaient. Antonio savait ce qu'il faisait. Chaque jour, Arthur se réveillait au son des canons et sortait diriger son équipage. La plupart du temps, l'espagnol envoyait de petites caraques***** sans grande importance, volées pendant des raids, et qui n'avaient d'autre but que de le fatiguer et de pousser Arthur à fuir ces eaux.

Mais ce dernier était décidé. Il aimait jouer à ce petit jeu. Francis n'avait jamais été aussi subtil, aussi raffiné dans sa façon de l'attaquer, mais l'espagnol était plus tactique, moins frontal. Il adorait imaginer le visage décomposé de son adversaire, lorsqu'il apprenait après chaque escarmouche que le capitaine Kirkland avait encore décimé les bateaux qu'il avait envoyés.

Arthur ne faisait aucun prisonnier. Pourquoi se fatiguer ? Antonio était quelqu'un d'infiniment humain qui ne supporterait pas longtemps de voir ses hommes se faire massacrer. L'anglais n'était pas gêné de regarder son équipage mourir de faim. Il savait que la peur de leur capitaine était assez puissante pour empêcher toute mutinerie. Les cheveux au vent, les yeux levés vers les étoiles, une bouteille de mauvais alcool à la main, Arthur regardait les débris flottants dans la baie.

Depuis quand ne ressentait-il plus de compassion ? Sans doute assez longtemps pour que son goût lui soit inconnu.

Accoudé à la balustrade du pont supérieur, il ferma les yeux. Lui aussi était fatigué, et la seule chose qui le poussait encore à tenir, c'était le sentiment que l'espagnol allait craquer d'un moment à l'autre. A force de tuer les hommes d'Espagne, il sentait partout l'odeur du sang, et le goût métallique qui accompagnait le liquide rougeoyant lui semblait résider dans chaque goutte de liquide qui abreuvait sa gorge aride.

Il n'était pas encore blessé, et sa soif de carnage se faisait de jour en jour plus précise, plus musclée, plus violente. Plus aiguisée. La violence teintait tous ses mouvements, toutes ses inspirations, d'une beauté cruelle et avide, lui donnant l'air d'un loup affamé qui chasse sa proie. C'était lent, mais irrévocable, et indéniablement jouissif.

Il s'endormait tous les soirs en imaginant comment il allait pouvoir faire souffrir Antonio. Ses rêves se déroulaient lentement, passés sous un voile carmin et étouffant.

Chaque jour, l'envie de voir la souffrance des autres, de sentir un écho à celle, plus profonde, qui l'habitait, lui tenaillait les entrailles.

Et Antonio paierait pour tout ça, et bien plus encore.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé une haine aussi soudaine pour quelqu'un. Et il n'avait jamais haït autant au premier regard. Et plus l'échéance de la confrontation finale se rapprochait, plus son corps se tendait dans une douloureuse attente. Tout son être _vibrait_ pour ce moment.

Blesser à jamais Antonio, ou être blessé en essayant.

Arthur s'assit sur la rambarde, ses yeux se rivèrent aux vaguelettes qui s'échouaient contre le navire.

Etait-il un pirate, ou seulement un monstre qui se servait d'un prétexte pour assouvir ses pulsions destructrices étouffées depuis trop longtemps ?

Un rictus déforma brusquement son visage, transformant cette surface lisse comme l'onde en un cratère sombre et inquiétant. Quelle différence ? Au final, qui viendrait le blâmer ? Il voguait seul avec sa conscience sur ces océans.

Il avait voyagé trop longtemps, il avait trop longtemps attendu la victime parfaite, il avait trop longtemps attendu quelqu'un comme Antonio.

Il n'allait pas laisser filer cette chance.

**Oh, from Bantry Bay up to Derry Quay**

_Oh, de Bantry Bay jusqu'aux Derry Quay_

**And from Galway to Dublin town**

_Et de Galway jusqu'à Dublin_

**No maid I've seen like the sweet colleen**

_Je n'ai jamais vu de jeune homme_

**That I met in the County Down.**

_Comme celui que j'ai rencontré dans le County Down._

* * *

Le bruit des canons et l'odeur de la poudre lui donnaient des hauts-le-cœur. Il était aux anges.

Aux anges d'avoir mal, aux anges de nager dans un brouillard opaque et anonyme, aux anges de respirer cet air vicié par la mort, aux anges d'entendre ces hurlements d'agonie.

Sa redingote rouge sang flottait dans le vent, les deux bateaux se percutèrent avec un fracas assourdissant. Beuglant ses ordres, Kirkland sauta dans l'immense caravelle ennemie le premier.

Antonio était là. Antonio voyait cette tâche rouge sang danser dans la fumée blanche. Antonio savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

Son équipage, l'équipage ennemi, Espagne. Tous attendaient de savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

Tous étaient là, regardaient fixement cet homme fou, au milieu du pont adverse, au milieu des hommes armés, prêts à le tuer.

Il ne rit pas, pas comme lorsqu'il avait attaqué Francis. Non, cette fois, c'était solennel, c'était _différent_, c'était _mieux_, il sentait un besoin immense de respect envers Antonio et son équipage.

« _Gentlemen…_ » se contenta-t-il d'articuler clairement avant de sortir d'un geste souple un de ses revolvers, de braquer le canon avec élégance dans la direction du crâne du membre de l'équipage espagnol, et de faire feu d'un coup sec.

Les deux camps restèrent abasourdis quelques secondes, l'odeur du sang et de la mort se propagea en quelques secondes, gagnant tous les hommes, agitant les deux foules avec une frénésie palpable, malsaine, et atroce.

Puis brusquement, les anglais chargèrent, mû par une violence sans nom, ils sautèrent sur le bateau ennemi en hurlant.

Leurs cris résonnaient comme un tonnerre plus puissant encore que celui des canons, Arthur sentait son âme vibrer, son cœur explosait silencieusement dans sa poitrine.

Son corps était ivre de liberté, ivre de bonheur, ivre de vengeance.

Il devait trouver Antonio, là, maintenant.

C'était _le_ moment.

Il n'y en aurait jamais d'autre.

L'anglais sortit son sabre de sa main libre et tailla sa route parmi les hommes qui se dressaient sur son chemin, créant sa voie au milieu des cadavres, traçant sa route dans le liquide pourpre dont il avait tant rêvé et sublimait tant le bois en cet instant précis.

Oui, en cet instant précis, Arthur Kirkland aimait par-dessus tout cette couleur d'apocalypse qui allait si bien avec la fumée pâle, avec les détonations, avec son propre manteau.

Le vert de ses yeux allait superbement bien avec tout ce rouge, le vert des collines ce jour-là près de Banbridge s'accordait si bien avec ce sang qui délavait le pont, la boue du chemin, en cette sombre matinée orageuse lui rappelait maintenant du sang qui s'écoulait lentement, qui stagnait.

Enchanté par cette glorieuse mort qui désormais se mélangeait à l'air aussi bien que le sang des hommes se confondait avec l'eau des embruns, Arthur frappa violemment Antonio de la crosse de son revolver vide.

Ce dernier se releva, titubant, lui aussi couvert de rouge.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?! hurla-t-il.

Arthur ne répondit pas. S'il n'avait pas compris, il n'y avait rien à expliquer.

Il chargea brusquement, le fer de leurs lames s'entrechoqua dans un bruit sinistre et vibrant, changeant l'air en plomb.

-Je vais prendre tout ce que tu as, murmura l'anglais, juste assez fort pour que l'autre entende. Et je vais te faire souffrir.

Il le repoussa jusqu'à ce que le dos de l'espagnol heurte le grand mât.

-Mais même lorsque j'aurais fait ça, ce ne sera pas assez !

Il leva son sabre.

Peut-être était-il blessé. Mais en cet instant, seules ses mains, crispées autour de la garde de son sabre, ressentaient quelque chose. La morsure du métal.

-Tu as tout, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien ?!

**At the crossroads fair I'll be surely there**

_A la foire des carrefours, je serai certainement là_

Il vit Antonio lever son arme lui aussi.

**And I'll dress in my Sunday clothes**

_Et je m'habillerai de mes habits du dimanche_

Le premier coup qu'il porta fut paré.

**And I'll try sheep's eyes, and deludhering lies**

_Et je ferai en sorte qu'il me regarde, et que disparaissent les ragots_

Le choc raisonna dans tout son bras, puis remonta le long de son échine, se propageant dans tout son corps.

**On the heart of the nut-brown rose.**

_Dans le cœur de la rose brun noisette._

-Je vais t'arracher le cœur… Tu seras moins fier lorsque j'aurais réussi à te tuer…

**No pipe I'll smoke, no horse I'll yoke**

_Je ne fumerai plus la pipe, je ne mènerai plus de cheval_

Espagne para encore un coup, à bout de forces, ses yeux écarquillés devant la vision horrifique de l'anglais fou de rage et de désespoir, qui ne voyait plus seulement lui, mais toutes les frustrations de sa vie rassemblées en un seul point.

**Though with rust my plow turns brown**

_Jusqu'à ce qu'avec la rouille ma charrue se teinte d'ocre._

-Mais même _ça_ ne serait pas _suffisant _! hurla-t-il encore une fois, avant d'abattre encore son arme qu'Antonio dévia de justesse.

**Till a smiling bride by my own fireside**

_Pareil à un marié souriant au coin de mon feu_

Antonio était terrifié. Mais il savait ce qu'il était en mesure de faire. Il savait qu'il pouvait stopper tout ça. Il se prépara lentement à ne pas parer le prochain coup.

**'Ll sit the star of the County Down.**

_S'assiéra l'étoile du County Down._

Arthur s'affaissa brusquement dans un long hurlement de douleur, la lame de l'espagnol lui avait transpercé le flanc. Son corps se convulsa doucement, incapable de mourir, et s'écroula alors que les sens de l'anglais revenaient à la normale, lentement. Le froid le mordait cruellement, la pluie tombait désormais sur les deux corps ensanglantés des deux nations, écroulées l'une contre l'autre, chacune transpercée par la lame de l'autre. Le monde devenait flou tandis qu'assis sur le sol glissant et poisseux de sang, ils observaient le ciel d'un même regard repus de carnages.

**Oh, from Bantry Bay up to Derry Quay**

_Oh, de Bantry Bay jusqu'aux Derry Quay_

**And from Galway to Dublin town**

_Et de Galway jusqu'à Dublin_

**No maid I've seen like the sweet colleen**

_Je n'ai jamais vu de jeune homme_

**That I met in the County Down.**

_Comme celui que j'ai rencontré dans le County Down._

* * *

***** : caraque : bateau initialement commercial ou d'exploration Espagnol, forme "non évoluée" de la caravelle. Pour faire simple, les zolis bateaux de Christophe Colomb! OUAIS. Y'a du vrai vocabulaire maritime. Et il vient pas d'Assassin's Creed. Je le jure!

* * *

**Il est 3h22 du matin... Et je suis lessivée. Je corrigerai plus tard les fautes. **

**Alors, cette fic? Elle vous a plu? Elle est pourrie? Une petite review d'argumentation? Je précise qu'une review n'a pas à être forcément agréable, hein! Tant qu'elle est constructive, je prends! Allez, un chapeau de pirate pour une review, deal?**

**En espérant que ça vous ai plu!**

**-ELP~**


End file.
